Biological materials such as wood, bone, and crustaceous shells have desirable mechanical properties such as high damage tolerance and low density. Attempts have been made to mimic the structure of these biological materials in order to capture these mechanical properties. However, these biological materials have gained these advantages by combining material selection with structural arrangements having nanoscale features. The ability to fabricate structures with the desired dimensions and materials has been limited by the available nanofabrication technologies. As a result, there is a need for fabrication technologies that permit use of these materials on structures having nanoscale features.